


Of Sleep Deprivation And First Kisses (Or, How Tea Solves Problems)

by PossiblyNobody



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Boys Kissing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Raphael is a lovesick puppy, Simon is sleep deprived, Studying, Tumblr Prompt, roommate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyNobody/pseuds/PossiblyNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.</p><p>Saphael Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sleep Deprivation And First Kisses (Or, How Tea Solves Problems)

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.

‘Who’s there?’

Simon called out not looking up from his hunched position over a stack of papers, a post-it note stuck to his cheek that comprised of equations. Someone had entered his den of studying and that was punishable by death, or at least death glares. He had a schedule to be keeping to, and dumping bodies could not accounted for within his 30 minute ‘leisure’ time. 

Shaking his head, Raphael fully entered the room and looked at his roommate of the past two years. 

‘It’s only me, you know, the only person in our flat? Idiota’.

Running another hand through his hair, Simon waved off the insult and waved to his housemate absentmindedly, muttering to himself in a way that would rival any crazy person.

Their arrangement worked out nicely enough for them. They had met in first year when the random roommate assignments seemed to screw over everyone else.

Simon and Raphael had hit it off immediately…well that was a lie, but they both at least tolerated one another a lot more than they did everyone else. 

Not that Raphael would ever tell the smaller man, but the constant presence of the optimistic individual worked wonders for his mood when he was 3 languages deep and trying to distinguish between Italian and German; wondering what in his life led him to a degree that spent half its time on different languages that each had different grammar rules. 

And not that Simon would ever admit it, but he enjoyed having the Spanish man as a sounding board and a quiet presence that let him decompress and just enjoy the silence they held when watching their shared loved films on their predestined ‘movie night’ once a week. It was soothing just to lie on a sofa and not worry about entertaining anyone or being judged by anyone.

Well Raphael judged him, but that was allowed. He had spent too much time with the other man to take any of his comments as offensive.

Now, over a year later, after Simon had awkwardly offered to share a house in the following year and Raphael had agreed with disguised joy that he had a housemate for next year that he actually liked and that Simon wasn’t just joining the larger house made up of the rest of his friends. 

Speaking of Simon.

‘Does maths count as a language? Can you say I’m bilingual because I speak in CODE?’ the boy on the couch finally raised his head to look up at his unimpressed housemate. The beseeching eyes were what made the other man respond, keeping his arms folded and fighting to hide his twitching lips. 

‘Si, but only if it has at least half of the grammar rules I’ve had to wade through this year.’ Raphael tried to appease the younger man down from his obvious closeness to a mental breakdown. 

He sat down on an armchair that was undisturbed by the rest of the mess and tried valiantly not to stare at his housemate. 

He had a little, tiny, ever so small, crush on Simon, that started about 6 months into their first year sharing space. Unfortunately it had grown and maintained itself all the while, since Raphael didn’t usually find people he could tolerate, let alone like. 

Groaning, Simon lay his head down onto the pile of papers: ‘I’m never going to remember all of this by Thursday, it’s already Tuesday…technically’ his muffled voice came through, distorted by the papers. 

Raphael leant over and delicately pealed the sticky note of the cheek of the despairing boy, looked at it and asked, ‘would this help?’

Grabbing it, Simon said: ‘I’ve been looking for that for over an hour, I thought putting on myself would make me remember it more easily.’

Huffing out a laugh, Raphael shook his head and shrugged, having no answer to this near flawless logic he was being confronted with. 

‘I honestly don’t know how you handle so many languages, I can barely understand numbers and you’ve got 4 extra versions of every word in your brain.’ Simon exclaimed, exasperated. 

‘Words are easy, numbers are hard’ was the only reply that came from the corner. 

Raphael stood up and inquired whether his frantic friend would like tea. After the desperate groan for ‘coffee’, he went to make himself busy in the kitchen.

And promptly after putting the kettle on, began staring. 

Simon was wearing the proclaimed to be ridiculously soft pyjamas bottoms that his red-headed friend Clary had gotten him in some tartan colour. His top clashed horribly but had been one of the ones that Raphael had bought him for Christmas this year, one of the many tops he had found at a vintage fair held at the College. This particular one was all blue with a smurf on it with the words ‘call me big papa’ on it. 

He thought that Simon would appreciate his attempt at a humorous gift and was happy to see Simon’s excited text response over Christmas (a lot of pictures modelling every one with amazement that he even knew what humour was).

The top was oversized and soft from overuse before he had found it, and now Simon kept absentmindedly rubbing the material with his non dominant hand as he frantically turned through pages, trying to feed information into his brain.

Raphael was so happy that all of his exams had been practical this semester, and that he was already done since the coursework deadline finished a week before the exam one. 

Seeing Simon look so small in his oversized sleepwear made a jolt of protectiveness go through the other man, like he wanted to bundle him up in blankets and cuddles until that little frown was gone. He wanted to rub his thumb on the wrinkle between Simon’s eyebrows until it smoothed out and then…

He shook himself, no use fantasising when the majority of the first year up until about 7 months in, Simon would talk non-stop about his crush on his friend Clary. Not that it did a lot of good considering she got together with HER roommate last year, and they’e sharing a house now. Simon seemed happy for them but you never know. 

Some people had it so easy, he thought ruefully. 

The kettle boiled and he made the coffee just how Simon liked it, strong as hell with enough sugar to kill a horse. 

Walking carefully over to Simon, he called out ‘clear a space novio’, continuing to take the risk he had been taking for about a year to use his native Spanish to call Simon pet names without him realising. 

Simon had once said that he had never taken Spanish in his life and wouldn't understand the difference between an insult and a food order, so he figured it was safe enough. He still kept to the slightly more obscure ones so that he couldn't guess them anyway. 

Better safe than sorry.

Simon scrambled around moving papers so that a little space appeared, magically a coaster was under the mess and Raphael set it down. 

‘Thanks babe’ Simon absentmindedly said and pressed a kiss to Raphael’s lips, before turning back to his papers. 

What.

Grabbing Simon by the cheeks, he forcefully turned the other boy to face him and asked, ‘carino, do you even know what you just did?’

Blinking far too innocently, Simon said ‘what? You’ve been calling me pet names all year, I figure it’s time I step it up a notch before we get to our third year living together and we’ve only managed to hold hands.’

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Raphael found himself wordless, happy but wordless, and aware that with ever passing second he was probably giving the wrong impression. 

Simon leant back and added, ‘plus I’m sleep deprived and stressed enough not to care if you tell me no and that it’s a mistake and all that, so go ahead, do your worst carino’, adding the Spanish pet name almost as a dare. 

Finally finding the words, Raphael smirked and purred ‘my worst, you say?’ before grabbing the back of Simons hair and pulling him up into a kiss. 

The other boy mewled and arched into the kiss, grabbing at Raphael wherever he could, abandoning his work in favour of returning the kiss with his entire body.

Breaking out of the kiss, the Spanish boy trailed his mouth down to Simon’s neck and started passionately attacking the junction between his shoulder and neck, biting down.

‘So I figure I’ve got about 30 minutes leisure time right about now', panted Simon, ‘what do you think we should do?’

END.


End file.
